


Day 1 - Bathtub

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Like Actually Dirty - Covered in Mud, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Is Dirty, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Kinktober Day 1Prompt: BathtubShip: FinnPoe - StormpilotFinn and Poe get back from a long mission. They are dirty. There is a tub.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Day 1 - Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> There is NO way I'm naming all of these... I hate naming fics... so I'm going to just name each one with the prompt.
> 
> Day 1!!!! It's happening!!!!! Kinktober here I come!!!
> 
> Thanks for the beta Orianess!!!!

Finn opens the door to their room and rushes across the lushly carpeted floor to the door on the other side. It opens onto a bathroom. A bathroom with a gigantic sleek, black bathtub.

“Poe! Poe there’s a bathtub in here!” He calls back.

Poe had closed the door behind them and immediately collapsed, exhausted, on the big bed. He perks up at Finn’s words. “What? Really?”

“Don’t you dare!” Finn says, already dropping his jacket on the floor and pulling off his boots. “It’s mine first! I haven’t had a bath in so long I don’t remember.”

Poe scrambles to his feet. “I’m way dirtier than you! Don’t you remember me getting thrown from that speeder?”

Finn laughs. “Of course I do. Funniest thing that happened all week!” He’s tossing his sweat-stained shirt to the floor as he talks.

Poe’s boots hit the floor. “There’s so much mud in my hair that it’s an entirely different colour Finn,” he complains. “I’m going first.”

Finn shakes his head. “I don’t think so.” He puts a firm hand on Poe’s chest and pushes him back through the door into the bedroom. “Just give me a half hour.”

Poe shakes his head and drops his pants. “You leave me for a half hour in that room and I’m going to fall asleep in the bed and make it all dirty.”

“Poe Dameron I spotted it first, I’m going first!” Finn says, turning on the taps. “Don’t you try to bat your eyes at me either. It won’t work.”

Poe continues to undress.

The tub fills torturously slow as they watch the steam puff off the surface of the hot water.

“I don’t remember the last time I saw clean water,” Finn sighs. “Other than for drinking.”

They’re standing alone naked together. They haven’t had real alone time in over a month. And they’re both so focused on the hot water pouring from the tap in front of them that they don’t even have eyes for each other.

As soon as the tub is full, Finn turns the tap off and pushes Poe back again before he climbs in. As his butt hits the bottom of the tub he feels the heat sink into his bones and he goes limp with relaxation.

“There is definitely room in that tub for both of us,” Poe says softly as he climbs over the edge and settles in. The water level rises too high and splashes over onto the tiled floor. Neither of them could care less.

The tub is large, but as Poe tries to settle opposite Finn, they find that they can’t stretch out. The tub narrows at the bottom, and their feet and thighs get all stuck up together until they’re thrashing around awkwardly.

“Poe! I called dibs!” Finn complains. “My first bath in a month and-” He grunts as Poe accidentally kicks him in the thigh, and then in the armpit. “Get over here already you idiot!”

Poe frowns and turns in the tub, sliding back against Finn.

As their bodies settle against each other they finally relax into the water together.

And then the warm, slick, wet weight of Poe’s body against him skyrockets Finn’s arousal.

It’s been over a month since they’ve had time alone together.

“Thought you just wanted a bath,” Poe says with a laugh as he wiggles back against Finn.

“Well, that was before you crawled in here with me,” Finn says softly against Poe’s ear. “You feel damn good Poe Dameron.”

“You’re gonna make me blush,” Poe says, letting his weight really settle back against Finn, providing friction and pressure to Finn’s growing interest.

“Don’t think you can fool me. It’ll take more than that to make Poe Dameron blush.” Finn groans as Poe slides against him. “You’re playing dirty,” he says.

“The bath was supposed to fix that,” Poe chuckles. “Guess we have to soak for a bit.”

Finn’s hand sneaks around Poe’s body and slides down to teasingly trail fingers up, down and around Poe’s most sensitive areas. He wants to lick up Poe’s neck, but the man really did get thrown from a speeder into a big pit of mud and he’s still covered in the stuff. Instead, Finn huffs warm breath across the skin below his ear.

“Poe,” he groans when Poe shifts back again, their slick skin sliding together.

“Come on Finn,” Poe says, “stop teasing. It’s been too long.”

He’s right. It has been too long. Too long since they could love each other properly instead of through stolen kisses and caresses in the dark in close quarters.

Finn wraps his fingers tightly around Poe and starts a fast rhythm that causes Poe to buck up in the tub, making the water slosh at the surprise of the touch.

Finn looks down over Poe’s shoulder to watch the movements of his fist, but the water is already muddled and grey.

The back and forth shift of Poe against him is providing perfect friction and Finn ruts against him.

Water splashes over the edge of the tub. Finn doesn’t care. The slip and slide of their bodies together is blinding him to anything else.

Poe’s voice echoes around the room, soft mumbled words. They’re so used to being quiet, become as accustomed to it, that Poe’s still sticking to the habit.

“Louder,” Finn demands. “I can’t hear you.”

Poe turns a little between Finn’s legs and presses his mouth to Finn’s jaw. It changes the pressure against Finn’s body, Poe’s hip now pressing hard against him instead of the soft swell of his buttocks and empty curve of his lower back.

It’s too much. Finn comes. His strokes slow, and his other arm tightens around Poe pulling him close.

“Come on Finn,” Poe demands his mouth starting to run. “Later I’m going to lay out on that bed for you and you’re going to...” He groans in frustration. “But right now I need you to move your damn hand Finn.” It comes out in a growl.

Finn grits his teeth and starts stroking again.

Poe keeps writhing against Finn’s oversensitive body, and he hisses against Poe’s mouth as they kiss awkwardly.

Poe comes with a sob, gripping tightly at Finn’s thigh, fingers slipping in the water.

“I missed you,” Poe whispers , his lips slipping along Finn’s jawline.

“I haven’t left your side for the past month,” Finn chuckles.

Poe rubs their faces together like he’s a cat. “You know what I mean,” he replies. “I missed having this with you.”

“Me too,” Finn says softly, running a hand through Poe’s hair. His fingers catch in the mud that’s sticking it together. He laughs a little more. “This bath hasn’t cleaned you up at all. Get off me. We’ve gotta run some clean water.”

“No,” Poe says stubbornly. “This feels nice. I’m gonna fall asleep here.” His voice is heavy, suggesting that he will actually fall asleep if given the opportunity.

Finn laughs harder. “I missed you too,” he says, “now get your heavy ass off me and we’ll take a clean bath and wash out your hair.”

“You’re gonna wash my hair for me?” Poe asks as he hauls himself to his feet. “Awww, how sweet. You really do love me.”

“Of course I do,” Finn replies, slapping Poe’s wet butt causing a loud echoing smack.

They stand side by side, arms around each other, and watch the tub drain before refilling it with clean water.

“I’m never gonna look at a bathtub the same way ever again,” Finn says with a laugh as he nuzzles into Poe’s cheek and kisses him properly now that they’re face to face.

Once they’re finally clean they tumble into bed together, lying face to face and just looking at each other. The adoring looks of the lovelorn that they haven’t had the time or privacy to share.

Finn runs his fingers through Poe’s hair, soft and wavy again. “You know, I don’t know if I got all the mud out, we should probably wash it again,” he says with raised eyebrows.

Poe chuckles and pulls Finn close. “Tomorrow,” he says softly. “They’re going to run out of hot water before we’re done.”

Finn laughs into Poe’s skin and they fall asleep wrapped together.


End file.
